Party Animal (Crossover Version)
While Matilda makes cake batter in the kitchen, Dave is drawn to some chocolate chips on the counter and reaches for one. Matilda slaps his hand away, however, and assertively tells him that he can't eat the ingredients before the party. She gets a peanut and cracks the shell, dropping the peanuts into a blender. She turns it on, but it becomes jammed due to half a peanut shell getting stuck in the razor blades. Matilda reaches for the shell but stops with a nervous laugh, remembering that the blender is still on. She then unplugs the cord from the wall before pulling the shell out. Seeing a peanut still in the shell, she tosses the peanut into her mouth. All of a sudden, a purple rash spreads over Matilda's body, her lips swell up, and her body bloats and swells up like a balloon, revealing the fact that Matilda has a peanut allergy. Dave rushes over to help, but is distracted by the platter of chocolate chips sitting on the counter. He takes a while to decide whether to help Matilda or eat the chocolate, and in the end, he pushes Matilda away and chows down on the sweets. The next scene shows Matilda leaving the hospital when all of a sudden, Ferb rides up on his unicycle and offers her some peanuts. Goofy, the doctor, (having clearly realized the cause of her allergic reaction) quickly slaps Ferb's peanut bag to the ground, making him upset and "cry." Back at the house, Matilda, Phineas, Spongebob, Dave, Scratchy, Ferb, and Gumball decorate the place for the party. Ferb blows up some balloons and makes balloon animals but lets one go, leading him over to the blender where he gets some peanuts that Matilda was using; Scratchy puts up a game of pin the tail on the donkey, not knowing that it's upside down; Dave pours extra sugar in the punch, thinking it's not sweet enough; and Gumball fills a barrel with water for apple bobbing. As they finish their preparations, Matilda sees someone coming towards the house and tells everyone to be quiet. Scratchy turns off the lights shortly before the door opens, revealing to be a shadow of a certain kind. When the lights are turned back on, we see Itchy standing in the doorway while everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" Shocked by this, Itchy is startled, but luckily, he doesn't flip out (though he had seemed close to it). Everybody sings "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Matilda brings Itchy his birthday cake, causing Itchy to shed a tear of happiness. We cut to Dave where he just filled the punch bowl with alot of banana; then Scratchy begins playing pin the tail on the donkey. While Itchy makes a wish and blows out the candles, Matilda hands Itchy a cake knife to cut the cake, leading him to almost flip out. Fortunately, he snaps out of it and begins cutting the cake. Dave, now standing next to a pile of the banana-filled punch bowl, consumes a drop of banana. He gets an intense banana rush and begins spinning like a tornado like Taz around the house. The tornado he forms sucks some peanuts out of Ferb's hand and causes them to fly into Matilda's mouth as she's about to eat the first slice of cake. She suffers the same allergic reaction she did earlier, popping the balloons with her coward as she bloats up. Mistaking the popping noises for gunshots, Itchy finally flips out. First, he attacks Spongebob by cutting off part of his face with the cake cutter. He places the slice of face on Phineas' plate before tying some balloons around his neck and letting go of them, leaving Phineas to fly into a ceiling fan where he is shredded to pieces. Next, as the spinning Dave approaches him, Itchy holds out the cutter and slices Dave like an apple. Itchy now turns his attention to Ferb, who is reaching for peanuts in the blender, oblivious to all that has gone on around him. Itchy plugs in the blender and shoves Ferb into the blender, where he is ground into a bloody mush. Gumball, seeing everything that has happened, hides in the water barrel. Itchy searches for more victims to kill (interestingly ignoring both Matilda and Scratchy) when his gaze comes upon Gumball's straw poking out of the barrel. He puts the lid on the barrel, almost drowning Gumball who attempts to escape, but to no avail. Itchy begins sticking knives, forks, and other sharp objects through the barrel, narrowly missing Gumball's body and draining the water. Gumball gives a sigh of relief, but Itchy takes the barrel outside and rolls it down a hill. The barrel breaks upon hitting a tree and a dismembered and bloody Gumball flies out in numerous directions. Unaware of what has happened, Scratchy continues playing his game of pin the tail on the donkey and walks towards the bloated Matilda while holding the donkey tail. As he pokes Matilda in the eye with the tack on the tail, she explodes, bringing Itchy out of his flipped out state. He looks over to see Scratchy impaled on the wall by many of Matilda's feathers. Not seeming to notice (or at least care about) the death and destruction around him, Itchy uses one of Ferb's bones to mix the fluid in the blender's jar, which comprises of Ferb's blood and the peanuts from earlier. Upon drinking the fluid, he enjoys the taste but however, he gets the same allergic reaction Matilda did. As the iris closes to end the episode, his lips are caught in the hole and cut off, with blood seeping from the lips as they fall. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Crossover Episodes